


Advanced Applications Of Heroism

by alovelylittlescandal



Category: Community, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Freeform, Greendale never knew what hit it, Humour, coulson as the dean, it's scary how well this meshes, loki as abed, okay maybe not that last one, steve as annie, the avengers becomes the study group, tony as jeff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelylittlescandal/pseuds/alovelylittlescandal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark woos a girl and also forms a study group at Greendale Community College. One of these things is more successful than the other. Community fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Applications Of Heroism

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managed to watch the series 3 finale of Community. I have a lot of feels, so...I turn to fic writing. 
> 
> Who is supposed to be who will be made clear in coming chapters.

            It goes something like this: Tony really doesn’t give a flying fuck about college. What he really likes to do, what he’s _born_ to do is to make things better. Born to improve humanity, even. (Is his God complex is showing?)

So he fabricates—read: hacks—a transcript from MIT and presents himself to an engineering firm in Greendale, Colorado. He blows them away during the interview. They hire him on the spot. Ten years of loyal service later and Tony has it all: the hot shit job, the women, and money. He has flunkies, and minions, but no friends. Never any friends.

            He’s _this close_ to putting his name on the company when the old guy, Mr Howard up and dies. And then Obie gets in trouble for dealing with terrorists, and the FBI decides to investigate the entire company, top down. Guess who didn’t go to college? This guy, right here. Turns out other people actually give a flying fuck about higher education.

            And that, folks, is how Tony ends up at Greendale Community College, forced to redo his bachelor’s degree. And ends up accidentally forming a study group for Spanish. And somehow—even more accidentally—ends up with actual friends.

***

            There is a hot chick in his Spanish class. Russian accent. Short red hair. _Killer_ tits. Tony manages to take his eyes off his reformatting of engine schematics to just appreciate ‘em. Up front, Señor Fury—seriously, what kind of name _is_ that?—is taking his usual five minute break to adjust his eye patch. It would be kinda interesting if Tony could manage to make himself give a crap.

            He leans forward in his chair as the chick raises her arms to stretch. Almost at the right angle….almost….

            ‘What are you doing?’

            Tony ignores the flat voice of his neighbour and continues to crane his neck. _Damnit._ Foiled again. The girl is now back to doodling in the margins of her notebook. He thinks that she’s drawing tiny little knives. Somehow that just makes her that much hotter.

            He turns to his side. Loki Laufeyson (these people’s names, _come on_ ) is a weird kid who insists on following him around everywhere. Not that Tony is entirely against having minions. He likes being hero worshipped. But there’s something off about Loki, something that suggests that Loki’s not as fond of heroes as Tony is.

Loki gives Tony one of his weirdly penetrating glances. He tries to remind himself that he’s older than Loki, and immune to intimidation. It doesn’t work.

            ‘Do you know who that is?’ asks Tony, not really expecting an answer. Loki’s not…entirely with it.

            ‘Natasha Romanoff. She’s born in Russia, but she spent some time in the Peace Corps. She’s trained in Krav Maga. This summer, she’s taking Introduction to Psychology, Microeconomics and Gymnastics.’

            Okay, then. Loki’s secretly a genius. Tony appreciates this. He takes the time to re-adjust his initial impression. Kid’s useful to have around.

            ‘She’s also failing Spanish,’ adds Loki, almost as an afterthought.

            ‘Is she?’ says Tony speculatively.

            The class ends abruptly when Fury recieves a phone call and rushes out of the room to answer it.  Amidst the packing up, Tony slouches his way to Natasha’s seat.

            ‘Hey. I’ve formed a study group. Interested?’

            Natasha flicks her eyes up.

            Tony swallows. Up close, she manages to be simultaneously hotter and more dangerous. Arousal wages an internal battle with fear. His hard on wins every time.

            ‘We’re meeting in one of the group study areas,’ says Tony, cocky. It’s his default emotion. He grins at Natasha.

            ‘We?’ says Natasha coolly.

            ‘Yeah. We.’ Tony waves his arms to encompass ‘we’, as in the two of them. He ends up accidentally designating the remaining members of their Spanish class.

            Thus singled out, they flock over to Natasha and Tony. Tony glances over them dismissively. 

            ‘Study group?’ says one guy curiously. He’s tall and blonde. Almost too good-looking to be part of this world. Definitely more attractive than Tony, who feels his territory being encroached upon.

            ‘Just one-on-one,’ drawls Tony.

            ‘I could really use the help,’ confesses another guy, with brown curly hair and a permanently sheepish expression. ‘I just get so angry with the material.’

            ‘No. No,’ complains Tony, half to himself. His perfect plan is going to pieces.

            ‘Why not?’ says Natasha, standing up.

            _She’s perfect_ , Tony’s libido reminds him. Ah, fuck his dick. Where did thinking with it ever get him?

            The word 'sure' leaves Tony's mouth before he realises what has happened. 

            ‘Cool,’ says Loki. ‘Cool. Cool. Cool.’


End file.
